Feels like today
by Spooky Fox 1993
Summary: Brock's been kicked out of the house and he turns to Reba for comfort, ha! How long you think that'll last?
1. My wish

Brock flung the door open as he stomped into Reba's house. "What you ticked off for?'' Reba asked after seeing him come into the room. "BJ left me a few minutes ago for some tramp!" Brock yelled flopping on the couch next to Reba sending her a foot into the air. 

"Oh my gosh." Reba said about to laugh. "What is so damn funny?'' Brock asked making Reba face him. Reba's face turned very dark and she yanked his hands from her shoulders.

"Don't you dare put your hands on me!"Reba yelled. "Ooo I touched you." Brock said poking Reba on the shoulder. Reba slapped him across the face and got up quickly.

Brock grabbed Reba's foot and slung her across the room. "Dang!" Reba said getting up. "God, Brock you are evil now!" "Don't you be taken your damn anger out on me!" Reba said as Brock came closer.

Brock slammed Reba up against the wall, not knowing how hard it was and Reba's eyes leaked tears on their own. "Why are you doin this to me?'' Reba shouted shaking.

"I'm sorry." Brock said moving a strand of copper penny hair from her face. "Why did you do that?" Reba asked now rubbing her hands. "I don't know." Brock said taking a seat on the couch.

"That's ok." Reba said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, I'm gonna go for a walk ok?" Brock said. "Ok." Brock walked out the door and Reba layed down on the couch and drifted off to sleep.

Brock came back in the door a few hours later and he looked at the clock it read 12:06 am. Brock saw Reba asleep on the couch and he smiled.

Brock picked Reba up off the couch and carried her upstairs. "Here you go." Brock said putting her on her bed. Brock took off Reba's boots and layed them by the bed and as he walked out the door he heard her say "Thanks." "Tommorow, have I got a surprise for you." Brock said shutting the door as he went back downstairs.


	2. When I said I do

"Reba?" "Reeeba?" "REBA!" "What!?" Reba yelled almost falling off the bed. "Good morning." Brock said. "Huh?" Reba asked rubbing her head. "If I were you, I'd go take a shower, we leave for Shadow Ranch in a few minutes." Brock said before rushing out of the room. 

"Shadow Ranch?" Reba said to herself as she headed for the bathroom. Reba came downstairs her hair still a little wet and when Brock saw her he burst out laughing.

"What?" Reba asked as she shook her head back and forth and then swished her hair behind her head. "Nothing, you just looked funny that's all." Brock said still giggling.

"Where is this ranch were goin' to?" Reba asked sitting on the couch to slip her boots on. "It's an hour drive from here and the kids are goin' to stay at my mother's so we are free to go." Brock said as he walked out the door.

"Wait a minute!" Reba said dragging her voice. "You and me gonna ride horses?" "HA!" "The last time you rode a horse, you fell off." Reba said as she followed him out the door.

"Welcome to Shadow Ranch!" A fat cook said. "My name is Shorty Thurmond and I'll be your guide through Shadow Mountain." He said with a smile. "We aren't gonna be here but only for a few hours." Reba said.

"No Reba, we will be here for at least a week." Brock said. "Ohhh." "Ok." Reba said nodding. "Come with me to the stables and I'll show you who to ride." Shorty led the way to the stables where stood a paint and a buckskin.

"This is Angel, Reba's she's yours and Brock gets Spirit." Shorty said handing Reba the paint's reins and Brock the buckskin's. "Have fun, but if you'd like you can ride the barrels in the corral if you'd like." Shorty said.

"Ok." Reba nodded leading Angel out into the corral. Reba hopped up into the paint's saddle and started to touch her sides and the horse took off at a canter.

"Reba, hang on!" "Why?" "I know how to ride a horse!" Reba called over her shoulder. "Brock time me." Reba through her stopwatch to him and he yelled go and Reba took off.

"Hyah!" Reba yelled as they made their way around the last barrel and she kicked Angel harder and pulled on the reins hard and the horse slid to a stop.

"9.5, not bad." Brock said. "Let's go to Shadow Mountain." Reba said. "Hey yall be back by 5!" "We are goin' into town for a contest!" Shorty yelled as they left.

"Brock why did you bring me to Shadow Ranch?" Reba asked after an hour of silence. "I knew you'd have fun." "I ain't had fun till now!" Reba kicked Angel and they sped away kicking up dust.

"Hey!" Brock yelled as he kicked Spirit into a flat run. "I won!" Reba yelled when they got back to the corral. "Beginner's luck." Brock said getting off the horse.

1 hour later

"Reba you look outstanding." Brock said when he saw Reba walking down the stairs in jeans, boots and a shirt that showed her flat stomache. "Nancy lent it to me." Reba said as a teenage girl with blonde hair come down the steps.

"Nancy Drew, I work here as wrangler." She said holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you." Brock said shaking her hand.

"All right time for the duets contest!" The announcer yelled to the crowd. "First up is this redhead and the sandy blonde haired man sitting next to each other." The spotlight shown on Reba and Brock as they made their way to the mic.

Brock: These times are troubled and these times are good And they're always gonna be, they rise and they fall We take 'em all the way that we should Together you and me forsaking them all Deep in the night and by the light of day It always looks the same, true love always does And here by your side, or a million miles away Nothin's ever gonna change the way that I feel,  
The way it is, is the way that it was

Reba and Brock: When I said I do, I meant that I will 'til the end of all time Be faithful and true, devoted to you That's what I had in mind when I said I do

Reba: Well this old world keeps changin', and the world stays the same For all who came before, and it goes hand and hand Only you and I can undo all that we became That makes us so much more, than a woman and a man And after everything that comes and goes around Has only passed us by, here alone in our dreams I know there's a lonely heart in every lost and found But forever you and I will be the ones Who found out what forever means

Reba and Brock: When I said I do, I meant that I will 'til the end of all time Be faithful and true, devoted to you That's what I had in mind when I said I do Truer than true, you know that I'll always be there for you That's what I had in mind, that's what I had in mind,  
When I said I do.

Brock and Reba's lips met one anothers as the song ended as the crowd went crazy. Brock and Reba came back to the ranch house and spent the night in one another's arms.


	3. My best friend

When Reba awoke the next morning Brock was gone. "Now where could he have gotten off to?" Reba said putting on her jeans and shirt. 

"Mornin' Mrs. Reba." Shorty said handing her a cup of orange juice. "Morning Shorty, Nancy." Reba said sitting down. "Where's Brock?" Reba asked.

"He went out for a ride early this mornin'." Nancy said sipping her coffee. "I'm gonna go find him." Reba said walking out to the barn.

Reba yanked the saddle off the rack and saddled Angel quickly. "All right let's find Brock." Reba was about to kick Angel when she heard. "Beware the storms!" Come from two voices inside.

Reba kicked Angel, leaned in the saddle and jumped over the corral gate toward the Shadow Mountain creek.

Reba sat looking around when she was half way to the creek, she saw Spirit running toward her. "Whoa!" Reba yelled as she grabbed the stallion's reins.

"Brock's fallen into the river!" Reba yelled as she sent the stallion running back to Shadow Ranch. Reba galloped Angel to the creek and saw Brock lying face up in the cold water.

"Oh my gosh." Reba said as she jumped into the creek where she got on her knees so Brock's head could be in her lap.

"Reba?" Brock whispered. "Yes I'm here." Reba answered back. "I want you to know, you're my best friend." Brock said putting his hand to her cheek. Reba leaned down and kissed him and said "You're my best friend to."

_I never had no one that I could count on_

_I've been that down so many times_

_I was tired of hurtin' so tired of searchiin'_

_Til you walked into my life It was a feelin'_

_I'd never known_

_And for the first time I didn't feel alone_

_You're more than a lover_

_There could never be another_

_To make me feel the way you do_

_Oh we just get closer I fall in love all over_

_Every time I look at you I don't know where I'd be_

_Without you here with me_

_Life with you makes perfect sense_

_You're my best friend_

_You're my best friend_

_You stand by me you believe in me_

_Like nobody ever has_

_When my world goes crazy_

_You're right there to save me_

_You make me see how much I have_

_And I still tremble when we touch_

_And oh the look in your eyes_

_When we make love_

_You're more than a lover_

_There could never be another_

_To make me feel the way you do_

_Oh we just get closer I fall in love all over_

_Every time I look at you_

_And I don't know where I'd be_

_Without you here with me_

_Life with you makes perfect sense_

_You're my best friend_

_You're my best friend_

_You're more than a lover_

_There could never be another_

_To make me feel the way you do_

_And oh we just get closer I fall in love all over_

_Every time I look at you_

_And I don't know where I'd be_

_Without you here with me Life with you makes perfect sense_

_You're my best friend_

_You're my best friend_

_You're my best friend_

* * *

I think this song fits these two don't yall? Oh and this ain't the last chapter, we just broke from the starting gate. 


	4. Feels like today

The rain started to pour down on the two and Brock took Reba's hand and said "I wanna show you something." Brock led her to a cave in the woods. 

Reba let out a loud whistle and Angel came running. "I better change." Reba said taking some clothes from the saddlebag and then walking to the back of the cave with Brock following right behind her.

When Reba awoke the next morning, she never did get to change, Brock had his bare arms wrapped around her. "We better get back. Reba said putting her clothes back on.

The ride back to Shadow Ranch felt like a short time, but with Brock's arms around her it felt glorious. "We were worried bout yall." Shorty said. "Yea we thought yall had disappeared." Nancy said taking Angel's reins from Reba's hands.

"Sorry we scared you, but it was rainin' so much we couldn't see, so we stayed the night in the cave." Brock said winking at Reba.

"Well least you can leave tommorow." Shorty said. "I'm gonna miss yall." Reba said hugging Shorty. "Yea we gonna miss yall to, but you can come and see Nancy and I whenever you wish." Shorty said.

When Reba went to bed she felt sick to her stomache. When Brock checked on her she wasn't there. When he went to the bathroom he tripped over something.

"Reba?" "Why are you on the floor?" "I don't feel well, I've been thro..." Reba rushed to the toilet and emptied her stomache. "Come here." Brock picked up Reba and craddled her like a baby as he sat on his bed.

"When we get back to Houston, I'm goin' to the doctor." Reba said as Brock layed her down. "Okay, good idea."

Reba sat in the bathroom with an E.P.T. in her hands and when the timer went off it had two pink lines across the screen. "Brock?" Reba said calling him into the bathroom.

"I'm pregnant." Reba said breaking down into tears. "Why are you upset?" Brock asked sitting on the floor with his hands on her shoulders.

"You don't have one night stands with your ex husband Brock." Reba said hugging Brock. "Ok, you have to be a little excited Reba." Brock said. "Yeah a little bit." Reba said smiling.

"What would we name him or her?" Brock asked a few weeks later. "How bout Nellie if it's a girl or if it's a boy how about Emile?" Reba said. "I like that." Brock said kissing her.

"Brock held the newborn babygirl in his hands as he saw Reba hold onto life. "Well Nellie you got your mama's eyes and my sandy blonde hair.

"Come on Reba you're a survivor, you're gonna make it outta here alive." Brock said to Reba. "Yeah I will." Reba said turning to face him.

"Let me hold Nellie." Reba said. Brock handed Reba Nellie and Reba started to cry.  
"She's so beautiful." Reba said. "She gets that from you." Brock said kissing Reba on the top of her head.

"Come on Nellie we ain't got all day!" Reba yelled to her and Brock's thirteen year old daughter. "Hey mom watch this!" Nellie jumped ontop of the banister and turned backwards and flipped onto the ground.

"You scare me sometimes". Brock said laughing. "Yeah I do that to most people." Nellie said.

"Hey momma and daddy." Nellie said. "I brought you some flowers today." "Mamma liked the roses." Nellie saiid smiling. "I have a concert to do tonight, so I won't be here long." Nellie walked across the graveyard and was at the concert onstage and this is what she said "This is for my mom and dad who left at about the same time, this song is for them."

(Nellie sounds exactly like Reba)

I Woke up this morning

With this feeling inside me that I can't explain

Like a weight that I've carried Has been carried away, away

But I know something is coming

I don't know what it is

But I know it's amazing, you save me

My time is coming And I'll find my way out of this longest drought

It feels like today

I know it feels like today

I'm sure Its the one thing that's missin'

The one thing your're wishin'

Life's sacred blessin'

It feels like today Feels like today

You treat life like a picture

But its not a moment frozen in time

It's not gonna wait Til you make up your mind, at all

So while this storm is breaking

While there's light at the end of the tunnel

Keep running towards it

Releasing the pressure, that's my heartache

Soon this dam will break

And it feels like today I know, it feels like today,

I'm sure Its the one thing that's missin'

The one thing you're wishin'

The last sacred blessin'

It feels like today Feels like today

And it feels like today I know, it feels like today,

I'm sure Its the one thing that's missin'

The one thing you're wishin'

The last sacred blessin'

It feels like today

Feels like, feels like your life changes

Feels like feels like your life changes

Its the one thing that's missin'

The one thing you're wishin'

The last sacred blessin'

Feels like today

Feels like Feels like your life changes

Feels like Feels like your life changes

Nellie finished singing and she looked backstage and saw Reba with Brock behind her with his arms around her waist they smiled at her and were gone.

* * *

I summed it all up in this final chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I need some more suggestions tho. So anyone with a good idea is welcome to PM me at anytime. GOD BLESS!


End file.
